


Don't Forget

by PiningTsukkiEnthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Yamagata's Tendency to Forget Things, please there is so little for this ship, save cecil from zir rare pairs 2k19, someone else write something for them I can't do it alone, we're so starving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast
Summary: Hayato loses things, but his husband Reon usually knows where they're at.





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> There's like nothing for this ship and I got sad about it so take this random fluff piece

Hayato patted his coat and pants pockets, and frowned. He could've sworn he grabbed everything.

  
“Hey, babe, have you seen my–?”

  
“Keys are on the coffee table!” Reon called from the kitchen.

  
“What about my–?”

  
“Phone’s on the nightstand!”

  
Hayato headed to the stairs. “What about–?”

  
“I have your wallet, don't worry,” Reon said, coming around the corner and handing it over. “Now, go on, you don't want to keep your clients waiting, do you?”

  
“Still gotta grab my phone,” Hayato pointed out, leaning up to steal a quick kiss. “Don't be late for school.”

  
“I won't be,” Reon assured him.

  
“Dinner tonight?”

  
“I was thinking we could go out this time.”

  
“Our place?”

  
“Always.”

  
Hayato smiled softly at his husband. “This day can't go fast enough.”

  
“I agree,” Reon sighed. “Don't forget your glasses.”

  
Hayato frowned. “I could've sworn…” He reached up to his face only to find his glasses already there. “That's mean, Reon.”

  
“Go get your phone, you're going to be late,” Reon chuckled.

  
Hayato ran up the stairs, grabbed his phone, and ran back down.

  
“You're forgetting one more thing,” Reon said, stopping him at the door.

  
“Am I?”

  
Reon nodded, expression deadpan, before reaching a hand up to cradle Hayato's face. “I love you.”

  
Hayato melted into it. “I love you too.”

  
Reon leaned down to give him one last kiss. “I'll see you after work.”

  
“See you after work.”

* * *

Reon brought a small bouquet of flowers with him when he returned home from work, unsurprised to find Hayato already there, looking exhausted.  
“Do you still want to go out tonight?” he asked.  
Hayato perked up. “First date night in two months, of course I do. Feels like I've been living with a stranger,” he teased.

  
Reon hummed in agreement, curling up next to his husband on the couch. “I've shared more meals with Wakatoshi than I have with you in the last few months.”

  
“This project is finally wrapping up though, I promise.” Hayato reached for Reon's hand. “Then, you'll be able to complain you’re seeing too much of me.”

  
“I'd never.” Reon kissed Hayato's knuckles and pulled him close. “When did life get so busy?”

  
“I don't know, but I'm glad we get to share it.”

  
Reon sighed. “Me too.” He stretched his free arm. “Alright, come on. We have reservations in an hour, gotta get ready.”

  
“Alright,” Hayato grunted, pushing himself up off the couch. “Hey, Reon?”

  
“Hm?”

  
“I love you.”

  
Reon beamed at him. “I love you too.”

  
It didn't matter how long they'd been married; he didn't think it would ever grow old, hearing that every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me about rare pairs on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi)


End file.
